1. Technical Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to content downloading, and more particularly, to content downloading by a mobile device using an Internet protocol television (IPTV).
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite the increase in the use of mobile devices such as MP3 players, personal multimedia players (PMPs), cellular phones or the like, users can only download desired media to mobile devices having a media playback function by using a complicated process of searching for the desired media over the Internet during their spare time at home, then downloading the desired media to PCs, and then copying the desired media to the mobile devices connected to the PCs. Such a complicated process has caused a huge inconvenience to users of mobile devices.